With the increase in popularity of cloud computing, there has been a commensurate increase in the number of vendors that provide cloud-based computing services, and the number of vendors is expected to continue to grow. After a user has subscribed to utilize services of a cloud services provider or vendor (through a service level agreement (SLA), for example), the user may be obligated to continue utilizing the cloud services of the vendor for the agreed duration of time. However, there is a possibility of other vendors arriving in the market providing the same or better services at a lesser cost after the SLA has been signed. However, the user may not be inclined to keep track of such opportunities, especially if the vendor is providing services as per the agreed SLA terms and the user is satisfied. Moreover, the migration of cloud services from one vendor to another may be presumed or perceived to be cumbersome.